Finding Hiro
by DuskMuse711
Summary: Hiro's world is turned upside down when he learns his dad isn't his dad but his kidnapper, His big brother Tadashi and his friends refuse to let the man get away, and will do anything to keep Hiro safe. Inspired by MTV's Finding Carter
1. Chapter 1

Hiro laughed as his dad gave a yawn.

"Getting tired, old man?" He responded as he shoved gummy bears on top of his yogurt.

"Hardly, just trying to understand how my son can eat that many gummy bears? And it's quite a boring topic." Giving him a shove the two headed to a table. His dad pulled out a few papers to read through and as usual. They're bonding day always ended this way, frozen yogurt and the two looking at an old design. After handing Hiro a blueprint, Robert started eating some of his yogurt before it melted.

"Dad, I really think you should tell these people to invest in a better stabilizer, and if you could hound them about this wiring overheating, there's a chance they'll actually chance of it holding." He looked up to his dad who gave him a sincere smile. "What?"

"Just admiring my genius son." His dad's attention turned to the tv that hung on the wall of the parlour, following his gaze he saw the news feed.

** "Team of Heroes save the day again" **Hiro couldn't help but admire the heroes in the city, they had shown up about 2 years ago and started saving the day, the first big thing that caught the attention of the media was when they stop the Fujitas from kidnapping the Mayor. Ever since then Hiro wished he could be one of them. He could never understand if his dad hated them or not but when ever he would asked the topic was quickly changed.

Hiro was pulled from his thoughts when his phone began to vibrate. quickly retrieving it from his pocket, he nearly fell out of his seat when he read the text.

"Something good?" His dad grinned at him.

"Stan, just messaged me, apparently someone dropped out last minute at tonight's Bot fights and Yama will give me the spot, if I want it..." He stopped, today was his and his dad's day, his dad was always busy since he was a professor and since Hiro graduate school early he had nothing to do during the day. Suddenly torn between going and staying, his dad decided for him. Picking up his papers and organized them back in his bag.

"Phone charged?" He nodded. "Remember if you hear the sirens, run." Grinning, he hugged his dad.

"Your the best dad ever!" Looking up at his dad, just before he raced out the door. He feels a yank on his hood. Turning back he sees his dad holding out as little bit of money.

"I'm pretty sure, you need money to play. " With one more quick embrace he stuffed the money into his backpack and ran out the door.

**o-o o-o o-o o-o o-o **

"This is your fault." Hiro sighed as he looked at Stan, the few teens and himself had been placed in a separate cell to the adults. Usually Hiro and Stan could out run the cops but Hiro failed to realize just how much bigger Stan was after trying to squeeze through a old fence. He never really had loyalty to Stan but he was his hype man and told him about the latest Bot fights so it would have been a bad idea to leave him behind.

"Dude, relax, your probably gonna be out sooner than any of us." They heard the jingling of keys and both turned towards the cell door. "See."

"Alright come on, your parents are here." As everyone began to leave the cop stopped Hiro, finally everyone passed by him and the cell is closed again. "Sorry kid," he said with a sincere look. " Your folks ain't here yet." Stan looked to him.

"Want my mom..."

"Nay, my dad's probably just letting it go a little longer to have a, _What have we learn?_ moment with me later. Trust me I'll be out soon."

Hiro regretted those words as the night rolled on, his dad would come, of course he was just taking his time. Finally at some point he fell asleep.

"Hiro Callaghan?" Was what awoke him, but it wasn't the sound of his dad, there stood a tall woman with short black hair and glasses standing just inside his cell. He nodded. "Would you follow me, please?" He hesitated a moment before following the woman to an interview room, what was going on he was only fourteen, this was the first time they had caught him, and since his dad was a professor there was no way he was getting since to juvie, he had already graduated high school.

"I'm really sorry, I went last night my friend said it would be fun!" He acted his age trying to make the lady rethink whatever her plan was...she didn't buy it.

"Hiro this isn't about the bot fighting, my name is Kira, I'm from Child Protective services. Hiro what do you know about Robert Callaghan?" That was an easy one.

"Robert Callaghan, professor at SFIT, inventor of the laws of Robotics ..." He sighed. "...and most obvious my dad." He added with disdain. The woman looked him in the eye before leaning down in front of him.

"Hiro, your right on all those accounts except one, he's not your dad...he's your kidnapper." Hiro felt the blood rush to his ears for a moment he couldn't hear anything the woman said to him. No, Robert was his dad, they didn't really look alike but his dad had told him he had gotten his asian traits from his mother.

"Your lying." He felt tears well up in his eyes. "You're lying my dad is coming to get me!" He shouted at her.

"Hiro..." She looked away for a moment trying to decide how to make her next statement. "...Police went over to your house before I came...he's gone..."

"This is all a lie, how could you even know if I'm some kidnapped kid?!"

"Hiro, did you know when your born they take your fingerprints and footprints to on your birth certificate." He shook his head. "Well when they were adding the one they got from you last night into the database the hit a red light. Your name is still Hiro but your last name is actually Hamada."

**o-o o-o o-o o-o **

Kira had grabbed Hiro as small hot chocolate to calm his nerves, this was gonna be the hard part.

"Hiro, your family is here." He visibly flinched. "You don't have to seem them just yet if you're not ready but just know they really wanna know your okay." Hiro looked back down at his hot chocolate. He was still trying to wrap his mind around the fact his dad wasn't his dad and now he was supposed to just meet his family. Could this help with the few holes in his memories. He gave a gentle nodded.

"I wanna meet them."

Within minutes the two people rushed into the room. The woman looked at him a mere moment before wrapping her arms around him.

"Hiro...You...and my...this..." Nothing she said seem to make sense, he simply stood awkwardly taking the hug, looking to the other who had walked into the room. Tears lay on the edge of his eyes but he seem to have more control over his emotions then the woman. Finally the woman composed herself and looked him in the eyes. "Do you remember me?" He shook his head shyly. She looked hurt for a moment but it passed. "That's alright, I'm your Aunt Cass."

"Where's my mom and dad?" The room fell silent. None of the adults seem to know how to respond. Finally the young man walked over to Hiro and kneld before him, with how close he was, Hiro could see the resemblance to him but he was too young looking to be his dad.

"Hiro, about 11 years ago, your mom and dad got in an car accident and...neither of them made it." Hiro felt himself take a sharp breath. He would never get to meet his actual parents. "Hiro, I promise you, that they're happy your finally back with us."

"Who are you?" The young man gave a crooked smiled and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm your big brother, Tadashi.." Kira finally motioned from them to all sit down.

"Hiro's is mostly likely going to feel quite out of place for the next while so the more he stays with one of you the quicker he'll likely feel at home." Both of them nodded. "Now I must ask if either of you recognize this man?" Hiro glanced at it a moment before looking away he didn't need to look at it for long to know it was his d...Robert Callaghan. Apparently the other two knew him well too especially Tadashi.

"Th...He's my Professor?!"

"I'm sorry to tell you this but he is also your brother's kidnapper.

**o-o o-o o-o o-o**

The car ride home had mostly been in silence, Tadashi had been beating himself up apologizing profusely to Hiro.

"How could I not...I'm so sorry, If i had just..."

"Sweetheart, stop beating yourself up over this." His Aunt sighed. Hiro had to agree with her. How could he have know, Robert refused to let him, go to the University. He looked at his brother once more before a devilish grin appeared.

"So you're in Nerd school?" Tadashi looked back at him surprised.

"Ne...Nerd school, man you sound like GoGo.." He chuckled. Cass couldn't help but grin, even though they had been apart 12 years, Hiro still knew how to cheer his older brother up. "For your information, I happen to have made a Healthcare companion."

"Whoa so your mega nerd?"

**o-o o-o o-o o-o**

The rest of the day went by pretty soft spoken they talked about the past, something to try and help Hiro know his life before. They even showed him old photos of his parents, a lot of photos of him and Tadashi. Then the photos just stopped of course Hiro knew it was because he was gone. He explained why he no longer went to school, finally Cass looked at the clock in surprise.

"Oh dear, I just realized we only have your bed, I'll have to go buy some stuff tomorrow, but what are we gonna do till then?"

"I'm fine Aunt Cass, I'll just sleep on the couch." Before he could even get up, he felt someone wrap there hands around his ankles and lift him up as if he were weightless.

"Not a chance, knucklehead, your bunking with me tonight."

"What!?"

Even though he had protest, Hiro almost instantly fell asleep when his head hit the pillow. When he was certain his younger brother was asleep, he whispered. "Ow." The sound of something inflating filled the room.

"Hello I am Bay..."

"Sssshhh, Baymax, Hiro is sleeping." Baymax looked to the small form on the bed and back to his creator.

"My congrats on find Hiro. How may I assist you?"

"Can you video chat the team?" Suddenly Baymax's belly glowed with four distinct faces on it almost all of them look as if they had just been woken up.

"Tadashi? What's up after you got the call, we didn't hear from you?" Honey Lemon asked concerned.

"Everything's alright, guys, I got my little brother back." There were a few cheers before Tadashi quieted them. "But...It's who kidnapped him that's bugging me."

"Who was it dude?" Wasabi asked.

"If we're talking classic kidnapp..."

"No one asked you." GoGo cut Fred off before he could go on a comic rant. All was silent as Tadashi hissed the words. "Professor Callaghan...and he's missing..." Everyone turn deathly pale.

"Profess...How is that even possible?" Honey Lemon shuddered.

"It doesn't matter, Honey, what matters is what we're gonna do about it." GoGo responded. Everyone looked to Tadashi.

"Callaghan's gonna have to deal with Big Hero, and pay for what he took. I will not rest until that Wolf in Sheep's clothing is behind bars for kidnapping him." Little did Tadashi know but Hiro had awoken just before and now was piecing things together, his brother and his friends were the heroes of San Fransokyo?!

* * *

**Hey guys it's me Duskmuse, this morning I watch the newest episode of Finding Carter and for some reason, this idea came to mind, it's only gonna be about 5-6 chapters long so it shouldn't take too long to write. I hope you guys like it, this is my first attempt at a Big Hero 6 story so please level with me if a character seems OOC.**

** I was inspired by Finding Carter, so I honestly think Hiro would likely be more accepting of his new family then Carter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Tadashi told his friends about how Hiro no longer required go to school, so Honey being her cheerful self suggested bring him to the University. An idea he was first skeptical about until his friends reminded him that there would likely be cops and detectives all over campus to look through Callaghan's office for a clue to where he might have gone. He finally bid his friends good night before crawling back into bed. He instinctively pulled his little brother closer to him afraid that if he let go again, he might lose him once more.

When he felt the sun straight into his eyes through the window, he flickered awake unaware he had even fallen asleep to begin with, it took him only a moment to realize he was the only one in bed! Had it all been a dream, had he only dreamed the cops had finally found his little brother?! Had Callaghan come in the night and took him back!? He rushed down from his bedroom to the kitchen in a frenzy.

"Aunt Cass! I can't find Hi..." There sitting at the table with an IPad in his hands, sat Hiro, Aunt Cass who had been cooking on the stove turn to her frantic nephew.

"Tadashi, relax, he woke up after Mochi decided to knock over a few empty mixing bowls." As she remixed the pancake mix.

Hiro looked up from the IPad to his older brother, he could tell he had truly been frantic that he was missing again. When he had woken up with his brother's arms wrapped around him, he had felt more secure than he ever had with his "dad". He was pulled out of his thoughts when someone ruffled his hair, looking up once more he saw his older brother with a crooked smile.

"Since you don't have school, wanna come to mine?" Hiro's eyes widened.

"Really?!...Really?" He had been so excited when he first heard it, but that would likely mean running into people who knew, his da...kidnapper, was he ready for that?

"Hiro, I'll be beside you all day, no one is going to think anything bad of you there." Tadashi answered as if reading Hiro's mind. Hiro looked deep into his big brother's dark brown eyes.

"You promise?"

"I promise."

**o-o o-o o-o o-o o-o o-o o-o o-o o-o o-o **

When they first arrived at the school Hiro refused to come out from behind him or let go of his pant leg. He was so worried people would judge him for not knowing the truth. Had it even been made public knowledge when he had first looked on the news feed, he hadn't seen anything. What if his da...What if Callaghan was still able to walk around the school? What if no one knew he had kidnapped him? At least that meant less people staring at him or asking questions.

"Hiro..." At some point, Tadashi had kneeled down in front of him. "...you need to breath." Hiro hadn't noticed that he had started hyperventilating. "The police are stationed here on campus there is no way he is gonna get you here." Hiro took a shaky breath before wrapping his arms around his brother's neck. Even if he was fourteen he didn't care and it didn't seem to bother Tadashi. Who simply lifted Hiro into his arms. "Hiro, do you wanna go home?" Hiro shook his head. His hair tickling Tadashi's neck.

"Do you wanna go to the Nerd lab and meet some of my friends?" There was a momentary pause before Hiro nodded. "Alright buddy that's what we'll do."

**o-o o-o o-o o-o o-o o-o o-o o-o o-o o-o**

"Heads up!" Was the first thing Hiro heard when Tadashi and him walked through the door to the lab. He peeked up from his brother's shoulder . He saw a shorter woman with a bike helmet looking at a wheel before throwing it back at the bike, returning immediately to it's original place. Tadashi placed him back on the ground allowing him to walk over to the bike. He ran his hand between the bike and the wheel.

"Whoa, Electo-mag suspension?" Hiro whispered astonished.

"Hey!" He turned to see the rider. Recognizing her voice from the video the night prior. She pulled off her helmet revealing, a rounder face Korean woman with black hair with purple streaks running through it. She popped her gum before continuing. "So your Hiro huh?" She seem to look him over. A quick smile curled on her lips. "Welcome to the Nerd lab." Before focusing on her bike again.

"Umm, thanks." He turned to his brother, who smiled back at him urging him on.

"Hiro, this is GoGo." What kind of name is GoGo? But Hiro decided to discuss something else.

"I've never seen electro-mag suspension on a bike before."

"Zero resistance, faster bike..." Spinning the wheel she grabbed hold of it and pulled it off "...but not fast enough." She threw it into a bin full of of older ones. "Yet." Finally turning and walking away from the brothers. Hiro turned back to his brother.

"Did I offended her?" Hiro asked worried, if this was one of his brother's friends, he'd rather get along with them. Especially if this was one of the heroes of San Fransokyo. Tadashi chuckled.

"No, GoGo's very tempered and a speed junkie, nothing can hold her attention lon-OW!" Hiro laughed when GoGo threw a bolt at his brother's head. Rubbing his temple with a smile on his face. "Just stating facts."

Hiro's attention was turned from the two of them to a static like sound from around the corner. The buffer african american seemed very focused on what was in front of him so much so he didn't notice Hiro until he was extremely close.

"Whoa whoa whoa, do not move! Behind the yellow line!" He yelled, forcing Hiro to jump back.

"Hey Wasabi." Tadashi's voice entering the room. "This is my little brother." Ruffling Hiro's hair once more. Wasabi lifted his goggles off his eyes, darting between the two before a satisfied smile grew.

"Hello, Hiro. Tadashi never stopped talking about you." Hiro only just realized this was another voice he had heard last night when he unsuspectingly eavesdropped on Tadashi's video chat. "Prepare to be amazed." Wasabi had picked up an apple examined it before tossing it to Hiro.

"Catch." As it passed through the two rods between them the apple went from whole to sheets thinner then paper. Flicking a switch Wasabi revealed his trick.

"Laser-induced Plasma?" Hiro asked in awe.

"Oh, yeah." Wasabi answer heading towards his work table. "With a little magnetic confinement for, uh, ultra-precision." Looking at the table, everything was lined up in white little markers.

"Whoa how do you find anything in this mess?" asked Hiro as he looked through a magnifying glass. Wasabi plucked it from his hand and laid it back in it's spot.

"I have a system, There's a place for everything and everything in it's place." Wasabai sighed with relief.

All shattered by GoGo.

"Need this!" ripping a wrench off the table and shifting everything else that had remained. Mortified Wasabi ran after her.

"You can't do that! This is anarchy! Society has rules!" Hiro and Tadashi spared a chuckle before a large black sphere rolled around the corner.

"Excuse me! Coming through!" Yet another voice. This one belong to a tall Hispanic woman who was rolling the sphere into place. As she finally got it to where she wanted, she looked over it and saw the brothers.

"Tadashi! Oh, my gosh, You must be Hiro!" Crawling off the sphere, she got very closed to him and stared speaking again. "I've heard so much about you!" Finally ripping her earbuds out she planted a kiss on both his cheeks. "Perfect timing, Perfect timing!" The sphere raised above the ground and Hiro finally recognized the material.

"That's a whole lot of tungsten carbon."

"400 pounds of it!" The woman squealed. "Come here, come here, come here." She dragged Hiro over to a chemistry set up. "You're going to love this. A dash of perchloric acid, a smidge of cobalt, a hint of hydrogen peroxide, super-heated to 500 kelvin and..." She began to spray the sphere with her concoction, before pulling a lever on the wall forcing the spray to cling to it. Taking on the form of a over sized gum ball. "Ta-da! It's pretty great, huh?"

"So pink?"

"Here's the best part." She giggled, tiptoeing up to it (course that could have been due to the size of her heels), before placing a single finger on it, in which the entire sphere vanished in a puff on pink dust.

"Whoa..."

"I know, right?" Turning back to him, whole front side covered in pink dust. removing her glasses she began to dust herself off."Chemical Metal embrittlement."

"Not bad, Honey Lemon." Tadashi said making his presence in the room remembered. However questions raised in Hiro's mind.

"Honey Lemon? GoGo? Wasabi?"

"I spilled wasabi on my shirt one time, people. One Time!" Wasabi shouted before Tadashi continued.

"Fred is the one who comes up with the nicknames." Honey nodded her agreement.

"Uh, Who's Fred?"

"This guy, right here!" came a muffled voice, Hiro looked one way and saw no one, when turn to his left however he was met reptilian face with large yellow eyes.

"AH!"

"Ah-ah. Don't be alarmed. It is just a suit." He squirmed through the mouth to reveal what Hiro could only describe as a classic hippy. "This is not my real face and body. The name's Fred." Shaking Hiro's hand before vanishing completely once again into his suit. "School mascot by day but by night.." Twirling the sign. But before he could finish Hiro answer for him.

"Your Fredzilla of the Heroes of San Fransokyo?" The rest of the group froze.

"Hiro, how did you know that?" Tadashi lean down in front of his brother.

"I...overheard you guys talking last night. Tadashi, I wanna help take Callaghan down."

"No way, it's too dangerous, Hiro."

"Then why isn't it too dangerous for you?"

"We've have far more training little man." Fred added. Hiro turned from his brother and friends.

"I need some air." Leaving the group in to only hear his footsteps running down the hall and out of the building.

"HIRO!"

**o-o o-o o-o o-o o-o o-o o-o o-o o-o**

Hiro took deep breaths, he shouldn't have ran out on his brother like that but he didn't seem to understand how much Hiro need to be apart of the catching of his own kidnapper. Turning back from the direction he had come from he took one last deep breath, Tadashi was probably freaking out by now. He thought to himself.

"Hiro?" Hiro froze at the sound of his name, he knew the voice he had grown up hearing that voice. No, it couldn't be, there were cops all over campus and yet as he turned around, there stood none other the Robert Callaghan the man, he had called dad for as long as he could remember.

"Y...you can't be here!? It's not possible?!"

"Did you really think I wouldn't come back son?" Robert reached out to Hiro only for him to jump away. Robert looked at him surprised before a smile returned to his face. "What's the matter, son?"

"No! you don't have the right to call me that, you never have!"

"Hiro, listen, there's more to this then you realize..."

"Really there's more then just the fact, you kidnapped me and pretend I was your son?!"

"I was going to tel..."

"What?! You were going to tell me what?! That I was kidnapped from my family, thanks to you, I'll never get to know my parents beyond what my Aunt and brother know thanks to you!" Hiro screamed in his face. Robert's face soured.

"Hiro is time to get back to work."

"Work?" Before he could think about it Robert had grabbed his arm and began pulling him away from the bridge. "MMMHMMM" Hiro tried to scream, but Robert had covered his mouth. Was he really getting kidnapped by the same lunatic twice!?

"Hiro!" Across the bridge stood Tadashi and the gang. Knowing he couldn't out run them, he whispered in Hiro's ear.

"We'll go back to our lives, meet me at the old town center in two days at 2pm please come." Before shoving Hiro to the ground and made a break for it. Hiro heard others run past him before someone placed a hand on his shoulder.

"NO! Let go!" Smacking the person, only to realize it was Tadashi. "I...I'm so sorry...I" Tadashi wrapped his little brother in a hug.

"It's gonna be alright knucklehead..." The tears spilling through both their eyes. "..I..I'm sorry I broke my promise... I'm the worst big brother ever. Can't even keep my little brother safe." Hiro looked up at Tadashi. It wasn't his fault at all, it had been because Hiro had ran out of the building that Callaghan had found him.

"No..no, Dashi.." Catching his brother's attentions, "Your the best big brother ever...you came after me..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey you guys, Duskmuse here,**

** You guys are really liking this story, I'm happy to see. I love getting reviews. They greatly inspire me to continue this!**

**This was just a random idea so it will likely not be too long.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Hero 6! or Finding Carter.**

* * *

Hiro was really beginning to hate the police station, he had to tell them all he could remember about his da-Callaghan. Luckily Tadashi was allowed to stay in the room with him. The others had went home after unsuccessfully chasing after him. Hiro rambled off details only to bit his tongue before he mention the meeting. He hoped his da-Callaghan would take a hint and leave.

"Thank you for coming in, Hiro, we greatly appreciate it. We'll get him." The officer smiled sincerely. Hiro didn't say anything. All was quiet as the Hamada brothers hopped on Tadashi's moped. Tadashi had been switching focus between the road, his brother and possible going out with the team that night until he heard the murmur of his little brother. Pulling over, he turned to give his focus to his brother.

"What's going on, Hiro?"

"How can they be sure they'll get him?" Taking a shaky breath. "Dashi...Is it bad, that I just want him to disappear..."

That threw Tadashi off. "Well, what do you mean disappear?"

"I...I just want him gone, vanish, just run away and never appear in our lives again. I know Da-...Callaghan should go to jail but..."Feeling the tears well up in his eyes, Tadashi took no time to wrap his arms around his little brother.

"Hiro don't...don't push yourself, you thought he was your dad the past 12 years, he's been my idol for most of my life. If you still need to call him Dad, Aunt Cass and I will understand, I know you want him to just vanish but Hiro what if he tries to take someone else?

Hiro hadn't thought about that, what if Callaghan did take someone else? He couldn't help but think about all their Father Son days, that stupid blueprint...

_"Hiro, it's time to get back to work." _Had Callaghan kidnapped him because of that.

"Dashi, when you and aunt cass were showing me photos last night, i remember seeing one of us fiddling with a bot."

"Yea? You were a robotic protege..."

"Did we ever meet Callaghan before I was taken?"

"Well yeah, he knew mom and dad, ...now that I think about it he was there, the day we put our first bot together. I was getting fustrated, so i went to get a drink and when I came back, you were halfway through. Dad expected it to take about a week but with us working together...we finished it by the time they came home. Callaghan was quite impressed was saying how once we finished school. Mom and dad should look into SFIT, but that was over 3 moths after that, that you were taken. Callaghan even sent flowers for their funeral so we had no really reason to think of him." Hiro now knew why he had been taken but what was so important about those blueprints?

_"We'll go back to our lives, meet me at the old town center in two days at 2pm please come_." Hiro had plan to ignore it and just hoped Callaghan would take a hint but if he was willing to take a kid, he would likely have no issue kidnapping, someone else.

"Dashi, there's something I need your help..."

**_*Two Days Later*_**

"Ok, so the cops are stationed all over, the closest being the couple sitting on the bench over there, the team has spread themselves out too. GoGo is the only one in her suit in case, he tries to run...and Baymax will be right he-"

"Dashi, I'm gonna be fine. I trust you." It was true, he could feel it, Callaghan wasn't going to get him this time and yet he could not rid himself of the sinking feeling. "Now, you better go before he comes." Giving his brother a hug he turned away only to be pulled back into it.

"Last hug, Knucklehead. Remember, I'll be right over there in that cafe." Pointing to a small shop just across the way.

"Alright, keep your phone on."

"That goes for you too."

**o-o o-o o-o o-o o-o o-o o-o o-o o-o **

Tadashi watched his little brother pace back and forth near the fountain. He admitted it was very unusual for Callaghan to be late, perhaps he was attempting to survey the area before moving in, it could be bad if Callaghan realized that not only were the cops there but his team. He was pulled from his train of thought, by the aroma of coffee permeating under his nose.

"I didn't order this..."

"It's from the woman over there." The waiter pointed to a young woman sitting with a group of women. She had short red hair, thin sunglasses covered her eyes and she wore a beria. She gave a seductive wave which cause the other women to giggle.

"Well tell her thank you." The waiter nodded, leaving Tadashi to look out the window once more. After a few minutes, Tadashi looked at his almost empty mug. (How did she know what I liked?) He wiped his head around to find his nightmare sitting beside him. "Callagha..." His body began to feel heavy. Darkness dance on edge of his vision.

"Oh Son," Callaghan's voice feeling far away almost echoing. "You don't look so good. Let's get you home." He could feel someone help him to his feet but had no strength to fight him. Even his mouth had went numb, forcing him to go along with Callaghan's fabricated lie.

"I'm sorry, my son had some work done at the dentist, the drugs really seem to be effecting him. I'm parked out back, do you mind?"

"Not at all." The waiter answered.

"Please let me help you." A feminine voice spoke. With his limited vision he saw strands of red.

Tadashi felt himself thrown in the back of the van, trying to make sense of where he was. Feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket he attempted to reach it, of course with his movement was so sluggish Callaghan ripped his phone out of his hand.

"Thank you, Mr. Hamada, you'll be of great help." Tadashi finally could no longer keep his eyes open and everything went black.

**o-o o-o o-o o-o o-o o-o o-o o-o **

"Hiro, your pacing is causing your blood pressure to rise. I advise sitting down and taking deep breaths." Baymax stated but Hiro couldn't, one thing head a learned from years of living with his dad...Callaghan was more than punctual, he was pre-punctual. He never left less than a half an hour before a scheduled time. Looking up at the old clock, 2:15. He was already 15 minutes late. Something wasn't right. He looked around and saw all the cops, the team had scattered themselves around the square. Fred read a comic under the tree, while Honey Lemon jogged by for the 5th time. Wasabai had taken a farther away spot inside an old book store. Keeping close to the window. He turn to the cafe Tadashi had been sitting in only to see no one in the window. (Ok breathe, he probably went to the bathroom.)

After a minute he decided to call his cell. After three rings he picked up.

"Dashi, geez don't scare me like that listen, I don't think he'll show up."

_"Hello Hiro."_

He froze.

_"What's the matter, Hiro didn't expect to hear from your old man?"_

"W...Where's my Brother?!" He was choking back tears.

_"You mean Tadashi? Oh I found him at this cute little cafe. He didn't look so well, so I thought I'd give him a lift."_

"Why are you doing this? I thought you were after me, Leave Dashi out of this!" He had started yelling at some point during their conversation because all his friends began to turn their heads.

_"Oh Hiro, the plan was to bring you home but last not someone made me think, you have't worked with any tech this big before. Where as "Dashi" has been building a lot longer, not to mention, why wouldn't I use this to my advantage, I mean the leader of the Heroes of San Fransokyo?"_

Hiro paled. "H...How do you know that?!" There was nothing but silence until finally Callaghan's chilling voice came over the line.

_"Tell the team hello from Yokai and the Fujitas." _Then silence. The phone slipped from Hiro's grip to the ground.

"Hiro, Hiro!? What's going on?" Hiro looked up to find Tadashi's friends surrounding him including GoGo.

"GoGo!? You've gotta find them I...I don't know what kind of vehicle they're in but you gotta hurry!"

"Hiro, please calm down. You are causing yourself to hyperventilate." Baymax added.

"Hiro, what's going on what's wrong?"

"Callaghan has Dashi!"


	4. Chapter 4

**...Is there any way I can apoligize for this taking so long?...Please forgive me! I just finished exams and papers and the past 5 nights I've been working late shifts so when I finally get home its like...no. Any way enjoy!**

**DisClaimer: I don't own Big Hero 6! If I did Tadashi would still be alive!**

* * *

The cops worked quickly around him. Questioning the shopkeeper/ waiter who told them he had given Tadashi the coffee. Admitting he had turned his back a moment after mixing the drink, speaking to the girls at the both lead to dead ends. Neither had met the red head before then she had sat down with them after noticing the scarf one of them had been wearing.

Hiro couldn't could care less especially when one of the officers returned inside the cafe with a red wig in hand. It only meant another lead gone cold and his brother was even farther from being found. Tadashi had done nothing to warrant his kidnapping, he had been working as hard as he could to be there for Hiro since his return. He had seen the pressure weighing on Tadashi's shoulders. Taking a deep breath he looked to the team, nodding away from the cops. When they were out of ears reach, Fred started.

"What's going on, little man?"

"When he was ending the call...Callaghan...he mentioned that he knew Tadashi is the leader of the Heroes of San Fransokyo." Everyone paled to a Baymax white.

"How is that possible?!" Honey Lemon exclaimed. "I personally added a chemical lens so no one can see into our helmets, no one has ever seen our faces?"

"'Cept Yokai." GoGo popped her gum.

"Yokai?!" Hiro's voiced hidden among the others.

"Right, you guys weren't there. Tadashi and I were investigating a lead on Yokai's hideout. Unfortunately he was there, I kept him distracted Tadashi tried to sneak up behind him, but he saw it coming, Tadashi went flying, I was so focused on Yokai, but I distinctly remembered hearing something skidding across the floor. Once we got away Tadashi told me his helmet had flown off. Though he swore he had gotten it back on before Yokai saw him." GoGo answered nonchalantly.

"And you didn't think to tell the team about this till now because?" Wasabi asked his voice squeaking to high notes because the feeling of stress.

"Well I trusted him and since no one had come after him by 2 weeks after the incident, I figured he had told the truth. Beside Yokai couldn't come after Tadashi without his mask."

"Mask?" Hiro finally chimed in.

"Yokai is one of the worst villains, he can control microbots, Tadashi figured a while ago that he must have had some neurotransmitter something or other under his Kabuki mask to control them." Hiro paled, finally clicking in his head.

"Callaghan is Yokai..." He whispered.

"I'm sorry what?"

"Don't you get it? I didn't understand what he meant but now it all makes sense!"

"Kay, little man, you lost us." Fred stated.

"Sorry, before Callaghan hung up he told me to tell you guys Hello from Yokai and the Fujitas."

"He said that?" Hiro nodded.

"Guy's pretty tricky too, I mean Callaghan's smart but microbots, but that would take time, something he wouldn't have much of a luxury of." Honey looked to Hiro who seem very lost in his own head. "Hiro, is everything ok?" Everyone now focused on him.

"...those are mine design..." Everyone looked at him shocked. "I mean, I started designing them a few years back but my design went missing...He must have taken it."

"Hiro, are you saying that Callaghan stole your design and created the weapon."

"I had created a few of them but not enough to cause this, I hadn't even told Callaghan about them...Look I know Tadashi doesn't want me to get involved with the search but please, I need to help find him!"

**o-o o-o o-o o-o o-o o-o o-o **

As Tadashi came to, he quickly realized a few things, he knew what ever he was in swayed back and forth, and there was a distinct smell in the air. It took a splash of cold salt water in the face to clear the fog that had remained. Coughing he lifted himself into a sitting position.

"Oh good your awake." Wiping his head around. He wished he was still out because standing in front of him was the Fujitas all of which he had put a few times as his alter persona, and standing at the wheel with the same smile he had once worn to his student to give them confidence now sent chills down his spine.

"Good to know she didn't add to much muscle relaxant wouldn't you agree Tadashi? Or would you prefer ( )?" Even with the overall shock of being stuck on a boat with his archenemies, he still knew how to keep his hero cool.

"Tadashi, If you please Callaghan or should I call you Yokai?"

"Always were a step ahead of most weren't you?"

"That means so little coming from you." The only sound was the engine of the boat speeding them towards their destination. "What do you want any way?"

"You know, you and Hiro are both so brilliant, but Hiro hasn't gotten a lot of time with the tech I need help on. So I can make a certain someone pay." Callaghan was losing it, Tadashi had noticed when he first awoke he was not tied up. Apparently they were a little to trusting.

Tadashi gasp swallowing a little salt water as he dove in. He had not expected it to be that cold or rather the last time he had went diving into the ocean he had been wearing his thermal suit. All he wanted was to go up for air but he had to get some distance between himself and the boat. He had to do this for Hiro, his little brother was all that had ever matter to him. He had to be strong not even the ocean was gonna stop him. Finally his lungs could no longer take it, break the surface he took in his lungs capacity of air. He looked around in a attempt to get his bearings, it may have been a bit hasty but he couldn't stand being that close to his ex idol.

"Miss me?" Before could look he was yanked back into the boat and slammed face first into the ground. He took a sharp breath, when his right arm was pulled behind him and twist. Someone's knee digging in to hold him in place.

"I must commend you, Tadashi, I didn't think you would do something that recluse, you've always been so calculated. I underestimated you, however that won't happen again." Tadashi attempted to move only to be meet with the knee sinking digging deeper into his back, Callaghan kneeled in front of Tadashi. "However, before you go and underestimate me, remember this, I'm not below taking your brother again." This stopped him dead in his tracks.

"You won't go anywhere near my brother again, you understand me?!" Callaghan placed his hand under Tadashi's chin.

"Tadashi, Tadashi, Understand me. If you don't build it, I will take your brother and I'm not against working him to the bone." Tadashi knew he had no choice, if he refused Callaghan would go after Hiro.

"What do you want me to do?"

**o-o o-o o-o o-o o-o o-o o-o o-o**

**"**I can't believe this, why is everyone so afraid to let me help?!" The team had told him just to stay with Baymax. The words Tadashi spoke only days earlier rung in his head.

_"What if tries to take someone else?" _He had taken someone else but why? Callaghan had been so focused on him then he suddenly switched to Tadashi, why?

"Maybe they're right, maybe it is better for me to stay here out of the way, I mean I couldn't even help Tadashi...after everything he's done for me..."

"Hiro, your neurotransmitter suggest you are upset. Recommended treatment is loved ones." Baymax stated.

"Thanks buddy, but right now I'd only put them in more danger. I'm so helpless. Maybe that's why Callaghan took Tadashi instead...Tadashi probably thought I was weak too..." The room rung out with silence for a moment. Then suddenly...

_"**This is Tadashi Hamada" **_Hiro turned around to see a screen on Baymax's stomach playing a movie feed.

_**"And this is the first test of my robotics project." "Hello I am Baymax (Screeching)" **_**The Tadashi on screen quickly cover his ears. "_Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop!" _**The video ended with Tadashi diving to turn off Baymax. A new one began with Tadashi grinning as much as he had in the first though it must have been days possibly weeks later due to the fact he wore a green shirt. **_"The seventh test of my robotics project." "Hello I-" _**The video glitched out a moment and returned with the video showing Baymax attacking Tadashi. **_"Wait! Wait! Wait! Stop! Stop scan! Stop..." _**Once again the video switch to yet another Tadashi, this one looking very unenthusiastic and down right exhausted. **_"Tadashi Hamada again, and this is the thirty third test of my robotics project." _**Something sparked on screen and the screen filled with darkness, the lights illuminating through the window was the only indication the screen was even still on. A moment passed and Tadashi shoned a light at Baymax. Giving a small sigh. _**"I'm not giving up on you. You don't understand this yet, but people need you. I need you. So let's get back to work." **_Before he turned of the camera, someone entered the room flashing a light at Tadashi.

_**"What happened you blacked out the whole hall?!" **_Hiro knew to distinguish the voice as GoGo's.

**_"Sorry, one of the circuits, I think." _**Tadashi looked back to Baymax.

Once last time Tadashi stood in his lab looking almost defeated. The time of day given away as the orange glow filled the room. **_"This is, uh, Tadashi Hamada and this is the..." _**Looking down at his little chalkboard for clarification. **_"Eighty-fourth test." _**He gave a deep sigh before looking straight at Baymax. _**"What do you say, big guy?" **_

**"Hello I am Baymax, Your personal healthcare companion."** Tadashi's lips moved along the words until he stop to fully gok at the robot. _**"It works. It works! Oh, this is amazing! You..You work." **_Tadashi had begun to jump around his lab before planting a big one right on Baymax's camera. **_"I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!"_**_ Hiro laughed at his brother's dancing. __**"**_**_Oh, _****_you work. I can't believe it! I can't..."_**Tadashi took a step back to make sure he was if full view of the scanner.** _ "Ok, alright, big moment, here. Scan me."_**

**_"_Your neurotransmitter levels are elevated. This indicates you are happy."**

**"_I am. I really am. Oh man, wait till my brother sees you. It may take a while to introduce you two but...I promise, nothing's gonna stop me from getting my brother back. You know buddy, you were motivate to creation thanks to him. I just wish he was here beside me."_**

**"Is your brother like you?"**

**"_Like me, haha, he could do scientific circles around me when he was two...but I hope he's just like he was then, Strong headed, doesn't back down. probably the most willed person out there if he can think it he can do it... Anyway buddy that's enough for now, I am satisfied with my care." _**The video freezing with Tadashi's warm smile filled the screen. Hiro hadn't noticed the tears rolling down his face until he sniffled. If his brother believed in him, he could believe in himself. He turned and ran over to Baymax armour, taking a quick look at it he tossed it aside.

"Sorry Tadashi, but Baymax needs some serious upgrades."

* * *

**AN:/I'll explain a few things.**

**1\. Since Tadashi doesn't have a nickname. The first thing that came to mind was White Knight but that is from Nike's awesome BH6 story "A Few Seconds Difference." I highly recommend it, especially if you in TDD (Tadashi Death Denial). Anyways, I want your guys idea's of what his Superhero name should be. Leave it in the reviews.**

**2\. The suit that Hiro throws aside is the original armour from the movie. In this Baymax is mostly the medic of the team until of course Hiro comes along and turns him in the kick-ass hero he was always meant to be.**

**Finally please leave reviews, I love hearing what you guys like, don't like, etc. Enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I feel extremely bad for how long this chapter took to come out guys. I just had a major writer's block. For some reason when I'm having a major case of it, I forget my muse. It is an extremely strange muse but it works. A day off, relaxing in the basement, re-watching 12 Angry Men. I don't know why but every time I watch this movie it restore, a great deal of hope in me. Anyways hope you guys enjoy and again really sorry.**

* * *

Tadashi let out a frustrated sigh, once they had arrived at the island, it didn't take long for Callaghan to shove the plans into his arms and throw him in front of the real thing. One of the gates utterly destroyed beyond repair. The other's lower half still stood though the rest of it, lay on the ground in piece.

He had been going back and forth between the plans and the actual machine for the past few hours. At some point Callaghan had left, followed short by most of the Fujitas, all except one he assumed was watching him, finally he had had let out a frustrated sigh.

"This is ridiculous!" Throwing a wrench across the room. "I'm a robotics student not a miracle worker. The Government tore this apart for a reason!" A laugh sounded in the room.

"Callaghan said you were one of his most aspiring students, this is pathetic." Tadashi took a shallow breath, of course he had been, when he had gotten into SFIT and he meet his parents friend once more. Callaghan had been the one, who had been "proud" that Tadashi had yet to give up hope on finding Hiro.

"I'm surprised he isn't here watching me himself, I'm surprised he trust you enough."

"He had something important to do." _That's helpful,_ Tadashi thought to himself.

"Who in their right can figure this out?"

"Callaghan also said the brat had it all figured out, I'm sure if you're not up to it, I could always call him. He would have no problem going and grabbing your brother." Tadashi whipped around to the voice, glaring into the shadows. After a few moments he let out a defeated sigh, picking the wrench back up and once more focused on the blueprints. "Yea that's what I thought." The sound of a phone echoed through the hollow room. "Best take this, you still better be working when I get back."

Tadashi listen closely as her heeled shoes walked out of the room and metal door slam shut. Finally he was alone, he had been mapping out the room ever since he had been thrown in it. He had guessed this lab had been where the experiment had originated, meaning there had to be a central control in the room. He did a quick turn and quickly made out a red emergency light coming from a small room in the corner. He took another quick look around to make sure he was truly alone. Taking a few steps back, he took a running start before launching himself at the railing, flipping over it and vaulting up to the stairs. He was thankful that his aunt had him take karate and that Fred had convinced him to try parkour.

He took a sharp shallow breath when the stairs creaked below him, looking around once more to make sure he hadn't been busted. When no movement was heard, he gently push the metal door open. Yep this was definitely what he was looking for. He turned on one of monitors. He hoped the recordings from the security system would shed some light on this entire situation.

**_"We were ask to do the impossible.-"_**

**o-o o-o o-o o-o **

GoGo let out a frustrated grunt. What had they been thinking? Tadashi had always told them they need to make a plan before attacking. If they had listen to his advice all those times, maybe they wouldn't be in the situation they were now in. After following a lead one of the cops had about a group of people stealing a boat from the harbor. When they began backtracking where they could have possibly went in the harbor. Callaghan (in Yokai gear) appeared picking a fight with them. Tadashi had always made plans as well as back up plans for his backup plans, something GoGo never really thought necessary until now with Fred jumping followed by herself and Honey. Wasabi the only one concerned with a plan.

Now here they were about to be crushed by microbots!

"This ends now!" Callaghan yelled. The sound of thousands of microbots hanging above her was drowned out by the sound of rockets. The microbots came crashing down, but not with the crush power of a fist, they simply cascaded down around them. GoGo looked up to see a large red armoured being standing beside a smaller form in purple, the two stood a ways away from Callaghan. They must a crashed into him knocking off his concentration.

"Hiro?" Honey Lemon whispered. The purple figure turned around. It was Hiro, of course the kid wasnt going to sit still what had they been thinking leaving him behind? He went and made himself a suit. GoGo looked over to the red suit and noticed how it stood.

"Is that Baymax?" She asked.

"Hello." Baymax waved to the group. Hiro turn back to Callaghan.

"Hello, Callaghan." The older man looked to Hiro with disdain.

"Hiro, is that anyway to greet your fath-" Hiro didn't let him finish his statement before launching a punch at the elder man catching him tight in the jaw.

"You have no right to call yourself that!" Hiro screamed at him. The team had never thought Hiro could have punch that hard, then again he was related to Tadashi. "Where is my brother? Where's Tadashi?!" Callaghan wiped some blood of his lip before looking at Hiro with a deranged look in his eyes.

"Your brother, Hiro, Hiro, I'm the only family you have, your the only family I had since that damn Krei cost me..."

"Cost you what?" What could Krei have cost Callaghan to turn him this crazy? Callaghan looked around at the whole group before shooting a stream of microbots at Baymax, who was sent flying into a crate. "Baymax!" Hiro and the others turn they're back to Callaghan in a panic of their fallen comrade, which is exactly what he had been waiting for.

"Until next time!" The team turn once more to see Callaghan vanish into the fog of the ocean.

"No get back here, give me back Dashi!" Hiro ran toward the water only to be stopped by GoGo. "No let me go, I...I have to help Tadashi!"

"Hiro what are you gonna do swim after him? That's a damn stupid thing to do!" GoGo yelled back at him. He stood his squirming. She noticed him shivering slightly and the tears welling up his eye. She wrapped her arms around him into a tight embrace. She was just as worried about Tadashi as Hiro. She remember the day Tadashi had told her about Hiro.

***Flashback***

_GoGo had been waiting for Hamada, the two of them had made plans about a week prior, as they did every week otherwise the two would never have a date, while Tadashi was sweet and romantic, he had a hard time showing it since his mind often seem to be elsewhere,tt as usual, he must have got sucked into his project once again. Which was why she was now standing beside his moped like an idiot. She decided to give the dork another 5 minutes before she went in dragged his sorry butt out of there. As she started to count down on her watch she saw the entire hall blackout. For some reason, she couldn't help but feel it was Hamada's fault._

_Rushing into the deserted hall, phone in hand as her only light source, she wound her way to Tadashi's lab, stopping short of the door. _

_"I'm not giving up on you. You don't understand this yet, but people need you. I need you. So let's get back to work." The guy need a break. Opening the door, she focused her phone solely on Tadashi, he looked exhausted, must have been here since, this morning._

_"What happened, you blacked out the whole hall?!" _

_"Sorry, one of the circuits, I think." Finally turning on the oversized marshmallow. _

_"I don't understand why, you're working so hard on this thing, I mean, All of us are working hard on our projects but you take the cake. You should take a couple days off."_

_"I can't do that not until he's finished."_

_"Why is this so important to you?" Tadashi looked over at her with a sad smile before walking to his desk and pulling the top draw open and pulling out a small photo. He handed it to her. Focusing her light onto the photo she made out a younger Tadashi, smiling his trademark crooked smile, he was looking back over his shoulder to the small figure he carried on his back. The child had the craziest mop of hair GoGO had ever seen. She could make out a brown eye that peeked over Tadashi's shoulder._

_"That's my little brother, Hiro." She was snapped out of her trance when Tadashi had spoken._

_"I never knew you had a little brother?" A little hurt that her boyfriend had yet to introduce the two._

_"No one really does." Taking back the photo he looked at it sadly. "This is one of the last photos, I have of him, before he was taken." _

_"Ha-Tadas- I'm sorry I didn't-." _

_"Like I said no one really does, besides you, only Wasabi knows about Hiro." The two had been good friends since middle school, he was the only friend Tadashi had confided in after his parents death and how much it hurt, it had come out then that he wished he had his little brother there with him. "I refused to let the cops drop my brother's case after my parent's death. They called me stubborn."_

_"...If...if you don't mind my asking..."_

_"They haven't had any leads in quite a few years, but there's no proof of him dead...they've to me to give up my expectations." He swallowed hard at the word. GoGo wrapped her arms around his waist._

_"You do, whatever you have to not do."_

***End Flashback***

"We're going to catch Callaghan, we'll save Tadashi and we will end this. But we have to keep our heads." Hiro gave her a nod before turning to the group.

"Ok, we need to figure out as much as we can about Callaghan, I'm not sure how valid my own knowledge is so, why don't you guys tell me what you know first." The others looked to one and other no one expect Baymax to be the first one to speak.

"Robert Callaghan. Age 57 (Total guess), Graying hair , Blue eyes, Next of kin Abigail Callaghan-"

"Wait whoa Baymax stop, Who's Abigail Callaghan?" Baymax blinked at Hiro as he seemed to look up the data.

"Abigail Callaghan, test pilot of Krei Industries, Project Silent Sparrow. Vanished, presumed dead after a portal experiment. After the incident the second portal was deconstructed." The group looked at one and other.

"Callaghan blames Krei for the accident." Hiro whispered.

"Is that why he took you?" Fred asked.

"He knew Tadashi and me through our parents, he was there when I put together my first bot."

"Hold on, you're telling me Callaghan kidnapped you 12 years ago in hopes that one day you would put the portal back together." Wasabi exclaimed. Honey looked at them sadly.

"I think that was only part of it, I think he need Hiro to fill the part of his heart losing Abigail caused.

"Then what was he going to do with me afterwards." A question that sent a shiver down everyone's spines.

"I don't like the idea of focusing on that, let's worry about the current situation."

"The question now is, where is Callaghan gonna use the portal?"

**o-o o-o o-o o-o o-o**

Tadashi realed as he sat in the chair. Callaghan was out for revenge against Krei. He had been getting Hiro's help with the blueprints in order to bring back to ruin Krei's reputation. He had to find a way to get this information to the team.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Tadashi whipped his head around to see Yokai, standing in the doorway. The air around him was extremely menacing.

"Call-augh" Before he could even start he felt his airway cut off. Callaghan had his hands wrapped around his neck cutting off his air supply.

"If only you had died with your parents." Tadashi felt his eyes widen. "Oh yes Tadashi, long ago, I guessed Hiro might run into you or your parents, so I did what I had to. Don't you remember where your parents were headed when they had their accident?" Tadashi hadn't thought about it in years. It had been a little over a year after Hiro had been taken. He remembered his parents scrambling around the house. When he had asked what they were doing they simply said they had to run out and that they would be back soon, but they never did. "I guess they didn't tell you someone had called them saying they had a lead on Hiro. I should have know they wouldn't bring you with them. They wouldn't have wanted to get your hopes up." The words reeled through his head as his vision began to blacken in the corners.

"It would be so lovely to snuff out your life right here and now but i just doesn't fit." Releasing Tadashi, he collapse to the ground sucking in the much needed oxygen. "It's only fitting I take out the two people who ruined my life at once." Delivering a blow to Tadashi diaphragm. "We best be off wouldn't want to miss the opening." Those were the last words Tadashi heard before he blacked out.

* * *

**Yes, I ship Tomadashi! Sue me, I just don't make it a huge part of the story. If you personally ship Tadahoney, good for you. Please don't let Tomadashi change your opinion of the story. And see you guys next update that should hopefully be late next week no later than Saturday.**

**There's likely only going to be two chapters left. Depends on how much I fit into next update**

**Duskmuse Out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: ...If I owned BH6 guess who would still be Alive!**

* * *

Hiro lay on his stomach, over looking Krei Tech's new building. Zooming in on the stage.

"Are you guys sure this is where he'd show up? I..I mean, what if-"

"Hiro Hamada, I swear to god if you don't quit your whining and woman up, I'm gonna come up there and smack you." GoGo nearly screamed over the comm. When they had start discussing where Callaghan might show up, Fred mention that villains in revenge stories always pick the moment, that is extremely important to their victim, since it was obvious who his target was (e.I. Krei), Hiro had Baymax look up Krei related news, as it turn out Krei was going to be unveiling something new to the public.

"This would be the ideal time for Callaghan to put his plan into action." Everyone had agreed quite quickly that this would be just the moment Callaghan would be looking for and this is why Hiro now found himself laying flat on his belly looking down on the square.

"Hiro, your blood pressure is rising, this suggest, you are panicked suggested treatments include, yoga, meditation, contact with friends and family."

"Baymax, now really isn't the time." As if on cue, a scream echoed from the crowd. Turning his attention back to it, a wave of microbots could be seen cascading over the roof.

"Guys, we got a problem." Fred struggled to express. Hiro zoomed in on the microbot, it was easy to make out Yokai with his white kabuki mask. But even as he scan the area he couldn't find the Fujitas.

"He's right, I can't find the Fujitas!"

"Hiro, relax, they're thugs for hire, they probably called for another job, they tend to do a job here, then leave the city for a month or so, so we can't get them." Honey explained.

"Guys that's not what I was worried about, He has Tadashi with him!" Taking another looked at Callaghan who had grab Krei with the microbots noticed the second figure confined in the bots.

"No."

**o-o o-o o-o o-o**

Tadashi slowly allowed himself to come back to consciousness, the sound of microbots slithering around him, the tight feeling in his chest brought him back rather quickly. The blurriness cleared quickly, he found he was not the only one captured.

"Krei?!" He turn to his right and saw Callaghan smirking at the two of them.

"Everything is coming into place." A chill ran down Tadashi's back, he had to get them out of there. Though he tried to no avail was he able to break free of Callaghan.

"Krei, you took everything from me,when you sent Abigail into that machine. now I'm going to return the favor." They watched as above their heads a gateway opened.

"No, no you can't!" Krei cried. Tadashi knew it was stupid to argue with a villain most had gone off the deep end and Callaghan was no exception.

"You're going to watch everything you built disappear and then you'll disappear" He turn to focus on Tadashi. "And so will you."

"Professor Callaghan!" The three turned to the young voice.

"Hiro, what are-Guys why did you-" Tadashi held his tongue as the pain stung his check.

"Silence!"

"Callaghan, stop, is this what Abigail would have wanted?"

"Abigail is gone, then I had you but thanks to him." Pointed to Tadashi. "I could never truly call you my son!"

"This won't change anything...dad, believe me." Callaghan's expression softened for a moment, he might have even let them go until...

"Listen to the kid, Callaghan. Please, let me go. I'll give you anything you want!"

"I want my daughter back. The Yokai mask shield his face once more symbolizing the end of the conversation. Send a wave at the team, they scatter in different directions.

"Go for the mask." Hiro yelled as he climb on top of Baymax. The healthcare robot began to fly straight at them, diving out of the way Yokai sent another wave after the two. It latched on to Baymax's feet. He sent the two flying to a ledge, which Baymax promptly slammed into, which sent Hiro through the glass window and into the building.

"Hiro!" Tadashi screamed, he felt so useless. He had never been a captive before, he had always made sure his teammates were safe and now here they were all being attack by the man they once trusted. He watched as each and every one of his friends were over taken by the microbots. He felt a pit in his stomach as his little brother swiftly found himself being pulled towards the portal. He couldn't breath nothing but sheer panic in his own eyes.

And yet as he watch his little brother, he notice very little fear. He had a plan, he could see it on Wasabi's face too. Suddenly Wasabi, dug into floor escaping his confines. Honey Lemon had used the microbots to pull her out. For a moment it seemed someone would have to save Fred when a human hand appeared from the mouth and picked up a piece of debris and begun to spin it as if he was simply doing his mascot duties. Tadashi watched the sphere of microbots intently fearing for his girlfriend when a line of red melted away the microbot and Gogo popped out like a jack in the box.

Baymax was still over taken. Tadashi didn't know what to think he was a healthcare robot not a fig- He didn't get a chance to finish that thought as a rocket fist exploded from the mountain of microbots shortly followed by Baymax, who went to the aid of Hiro, the two flew around the villain and his captives to meet up with the team.

"I love that robot!" Krei screamed, only to find himself captive by his own sign. Tadashi watch as the team regrouped, a moment later he found himself holding his breath as Fred yelled smoke screen! A blue fog cascaded over the area, Yokai quickly fled above, but the man seem so frazzled by this turn of events he didn't seem to notice only Hiro and Baymax were after him. Tadashi noticed as the microbot flew into the portal but kept his mouth shut as to not draw attention to the team's efforts. Of course, he thought to himself. If you can't take out the control take out the weapon! He knew this plan had Hiro written all over it. He had been so focused on the team he hadn't noticed Callaghan grab hold of Baymax until the screamed. "This ends now!" Yet nothing happened, Callaghan tried once more.

"Looks like your out of microbots." Hiro smirk. The grin reflect on Tadashi's face as Callaghan looked below to only see three pillars of microbots. (Two for his feet and one to hold Tadashi.) "Baymax!" The robot freed himself and flew straight at Callaghan. Only to stop inches from his face. A smug smile appeared on Hiro's face. "Our programing prevents us from injuring a human being. But we'll take that." Baymax gentle removed the mask from Callaghan's face before crushing it. With nothing controlling the microbot, Tadashi was released but the portal began to fall.

A large piece of debris came flying at Tadashi and Callaghan, before Hiro could do anything Tadashi had thrown Callaghan out of the way, taking the hit from the boulder and vanishing into the portal.

"Tadashi!" The portal crashed to the ground and he feared the worst however as he handed off Callaghan to Wasabi he saw the portal still open. He gave one look to the team and before any of them could protest.

"Let's go get him, buddy."

"The portal is destabilizing you'll never make it."

"My brother's in there! I'm going in after him." Without another word, Baymax took to the sky, doing a loop before diving into the portal.

If the panic for his brother was so great Hiro might have found the inside of the portal astounding. The cosmical clouds that gentle floated around only to be obscured by the debris.

"Ok, buddy, start scanning for Tadashi!" It only took a moment for Baymax to find and fly to the rock as it had been one of the last large piece to fly through the portal making it very close to the entrance. Tadashi was out cold, though based on the very little oxygen in the atmosphere this was probably a good thing. "Baymax, let's get him out of here." He noticed Baymax was focused on something else. "Baymax!"

"I detect a second sign of life."

"What?!"

"Coming from there." He pointed to a pod that lay floating. "The life signs are female, she appears to be in hypersleep."

"Callaghan's daughter...she's still alive." Looked at his unconscious brother. What would he have done in this situation? He took only a moment to decide. Helping hold his brother on Baymax the three headed towards the pod. Clearing off a bit of the frost he peered inside, the woman was indeed alive.

"Let's get everyone home buddy." Pulling Tadashi onto the pod before climbing on himself. "I'll guide you out of here, let's go!"

Hiro gave a sigh of relief as the cleared the debris field. They were almost home free, he turn to tell Baymax, when something came to the corner of his eye, Baymax shield them all. There came a crushing sound and when Hiro opened his eyes again he saw half of Baymax's armour gone. He reached out for him.

"Baymax."

"My thrusters are inoperable."

"Just take my hand." As he pulled Baymax to the pod, his own mind started to reel, Tadashi wouldn't last much longer on so little oxygen and the portal would close any minute. They were so close, he had failed everyone.

"There is still a way I can get you all to safety." He watched as Baymax prepared his rocket fist. "I cannot deactivate until you say "You are satisfied with your care."

"No,no,no,no. Wait. What about you?"

"You are my patients."

"Baymax!" Hiro stammered.

"Your healths are my only concern."

"Stop! I'm gonna figure out..."

"Are you satisfied with your care?"

"No. There's gotta be another way. I'm not gonna leave you here. I'll think of something."

"There's is no time." Tadashi, took in a little air trying to grasp what was going on he saw his brother arguing with Baymax.

"Hiro." He gave a cough.

"We can't leave him here, he's..."

"Hiro...I will always be with Dashi and you." When Tadashi looked at Baymax, he almost thought he saw his parents before passing out again. As he fade he heard Hiro.

"I am satisfied with my care."

* * *

**Hey Duskmuse here! Guess what I'm not dead! lol This summer was so busy with work I am so sorry this took so long to update! But here it is now whats left...The epilouge, I promise to have that out extremely soon!**

**Duskmuse, fading with the rising moon!**


	7. Chapter 7

Tadashi had been going in and out of consciousness, he only really remembered an ambulance medic asking what his name was and with a bit of struggle he answered "Tadashi Hamada." He coughed as he spoke, it felt as if someone was sitting on his chest he couldn't get enough air into his lungs. An oxygen mask was place over his nose and mouth before he passed out once more.

When Tadashi awoke again, the afternoon sun seeped into his hospital room, the gentle sound of a heart rate monitor sounded to his left in rhythm. He felt greatly stiff as he began to sit up. After finally sitting up he took a deep breath from the oxygen mask. He noticed the TV muted in the corner, with the demolished remains of Krei Industries. He looked around until he finally found the remote of top of the side table, quickly retrieving it, he turned up the volume.

"The clean-up from the incident at Krei Industries earlier this week is still underway. The villain known as Yokai has now been identified as Robert Callaghan, the once great Robotics expert, creator of Callaghan's laws of Robotics is now being charged with multiple counts of assault, as well he has also admitted to two counts manslaughter and two counts of kidnapping. Both victims, Abigail Callaghan and Tadashi Hamada have been taken to San Fransokyo Memorial for treatment, there has been no news on Mr. Hamada but Ms. Callaghan has regained consciousness and has apologized for her father. But the real story is about the team known only as Big Hero, who once again vanished before they could be interviewed but eyewitnesses say the team seems to have taken on a new member, who is the new kid? What can he contribute to the team and what do people think of there being a child on being a hero?"

"Hey." The voice from the door made Tadashi jump. Standing in the doorway was his baby brother. He began to remove the oxygen mask, when Hiro jumped up onto the bed and stopped him.

"Keep it on, Nerd. The doctor has to give the okay first." As he readjusted his brother's mask, Tadashi pulled him into a hug. Hiro quickly returned the embrace and the two sat in a peaceful silence. The two held one another for about ten minutes though it felt much shorter.

"So how long have I been..." He was unsure how to describe what he had been in, it was too deep to have been just sleeping but it felt too light to have been a coma.

"You've been out for about three days. Doc said your body entered a sort of hibernation. Your body sort of shut itself down enough to survive the other side. They've been so worried that you weren't taking in enough oxygen that they've been pretty much pumping oxygen into you." Well that explain the oxygen mask. Three days that was a long time to be out.

"So, how did Aunt Cass take it?"

"Well, she hasn't eaten everything in the cafe yet..." Tadashi laughed at that.

The two talked a good while longer until the nurse came, the doctor was called and Hiro was scolded for not letting them know the moment he woke up. He wasn't really listening to her as she explained why it was important to notify them, they had been asked to leave the room while the doctor was checking him over. What if something was seriously wrong?

**o-o o-o o-o**

"Hello, Tadashi."

"Hey, Doctor Juror." Tadashi sighed. Doctor Juror was the doctor everyone on the team went to, he had once been Fred's family's private doctor but was more than willing to take on the team. He began taking Tadashi's vitals.

"You really scared us, Mr. Hamada. You're lucky you weren't on that side too long, the amount of oxygen you were getting was worrisome, if it had been a little less, there could have been serious damage to your brain. I want you to take it easy for the next few weeks and I'm going to prescribe you an inhaler." Noticing the look of terror on Tadashi's face, he rolled his eyes and continued. "Don't worry it's not permanent. I want you to come in regularly every two weeks for the next 3 months. By then you should be just fine. Until then though you are not allowed to do anything overly taxing." Tadashi gave a nod that he understood.

He'd be out of battle for the next few months that would bug him, not that he couldn't still help the team from their HeadQuarters but it was always a good idea to have someone who could call commands right there. He was pulled from his train of thought when Dr. Juror began to talk again.

"If you don't mind my asking but is your brother..." He ran his hand down his face as if he were pulling down a helmet, it was his symbol for the team, Tadashi gave a nod understanding what the man had been trying to get at.

"Yea, that was Hiro." He look towards the door and saw Hiro looking down at his feet. "Do you mind if I talk to him?"

"Of course not, everyone is downstairs though so I can't guarantee long." He left the room and let Hiro know he could come back in. As he entered, he close the door behind him. Tadashi could see something was bothering him, he waited until Hiro had gotten comfy on the bed again before he asked.

"Hiro, what's wrong?" The boy looked up to him surprised, before looking down at his lap. His eyes began to water.

"Tadashi, I'm sorry. Baymax...when we were on the other side... he...we only made it back because he sacrificed himself...I'm sorry I...I couldn't.." Tadashi pulled him close.

"Hiro, listen to me, Baymax did what he was meant to do. He protected us, and I am so thankful for him." He heard Hiro hiccup. "But you know what?" Hiro looked up to him. "We can rebuild him." Hiro's eyes began to water once again has he buried his face into his brother's robe.

"It won't be the same."

"I know buddy..I know." The two sat in a silence in silence till Hiro calmed down.

"Hamada!" Uh oh, thought by both the Hamada brothers. Turning to the doorway there stood in all 5"4 glory stood GoGo blocking the doorway for the others.

"Gogo.." gulped Tadashi. She slowly walked over to the two.

"Any outward injuries?" She asked sounding concerned. He shook his head what he didn't see coming was sharp punch to his right shoulder.

"OW!"

"That's what you get for scaring the crap out of me!" He rubbed the large bruise that was surely forming on his arm as he began to stutter his apology.

"Umm...I...I'm sor-" He was cut off by the fastest member's lips pressed against his own. Her lips like always tasted of the sea salt air that clung to her lips as she sped everywhere but to him it couldn't be more welcoming. It ended to quickly as she removed her lips and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"And that was for coming back to us alive." He wrapped his own arms around her, breathing in her wind blown hair. It was almost perfect...almost."

"Ok, do you two really need to do this right here?!" Whipping around the two saw Hiro covering his eyes and the rest of the team laughing at him. It was easy to see that Hiro had quickly found his place in the team...

**o-o o-o o-o**

A couple days had went by and Tadashi was released finally deciding Hiro should visit the school on better terms the two found themselves. When they entered Tadashi found a large box on his table.

"Everyone thought you should have it." Hiro smiled. Upon opening the box, Tadashi found a large fist. He knew it was what had saved their lives. He ran a hand across the metallic surface. Finally picking it up out of the box, he looked around and nodded to a spot.

"Clear that spot for me would you Hiro?" His brother quickly moved the books and tools from the spot before his brother put the armour. The two of them looked at it a moment before Hiro noticed something.

"Wait a sec?" He pulled the fingers away, to reveal a small green chip with Tadashi's name on it. "What is this?" Hiro asked. Tadashi let out an excited gasp.

"That, Hiro that's my medic chip that's is what made Baymax...Baymax. Hiro...now we can still have our Baymax, we just need to give him a new body." He looked to his younger brother, the excited gleam in his eyes, that had once reflected in his eyes the first time Baymax worked. Hiro quickly looked back.

"I can help you with him?!" Tadashi laughed.

"I couldn't think of a better assistant." Messing his hair. His brother looked at him insulted and elbowed him.

"Assistant?!"

"Haha alright, alright partner!"

The two began working side by side, sifting through boxes looking for plans to Baymax's huggable non-threatening shape.

"Hey, what kind of battery did you have him on?" Hiro asked as he pulled out a file.

"Lithium Ion."

"You know, supercapacitors would charge faster."

"huh...so what do you think of the team?"

"I like them, they're cool and they helped me save you. That's good in my eyes."

"...so what do you think of Gogo..." Hiro stopped rummaging through the boxes. Tadashi looked to him a little concerned only to see a smug grin. "What?"

"I couldn't think of a more perfect girl for you."

"Re..really?!" He agreed but he was surprised to Hiro say it.

"Well yeah she's probably the only one who could deal with you super Nerd!" That battle was on.

Hiro looked at the setting sun as his brother slipped the chip into the large marshmallow.

"Cross your fingers and toes." Hiro gave a nod.

"Ow?" Slowly the eyes opened and looked to the two.

"I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion. Hello Hiro, Hello Tadashi." They had done it. Before he knew it he had wrapped his arms around the great big marshmallow. He felt his brother join the hug as Baymax finally added his own arms to the hug. After a moment the three separated.

"Oh man, it's great to have you back, bud. But since your suit was damage and left on the other side we'll have to work on a new one...I mea-" Quickly looking between Tadashi and Baymax, Tadashi sighed.

"Baymax, why don't you go surprise the others. We'll catch up."

"Very well, Tadashi." As he waddled out of the room, Hiro looked to Tadashi with concern had he done something wrong? "You know Hiro, Big Hero is a very tiring job and dangerous." Here it was coming. "And I want you to be safe." Would he please just say it! "That's why, you're not allowed to go anywhere on your own. Baymax's armour has gotta be updated monthly. I don't to risk him failing." Wait...what?!

"Da...Dashi are you saying..."

"Well, thanks to the other side, the doc told me I can't do anything to strenuous for the next few months, I'll still be at HQ, but I need someone to make decisions when I can't and someone to tell me when I think or do something stupid. Who else could do that better than my own little brother." Hiro rammed right into Tadashi's waist.

"Of course, you nerd, you can count on me." Messing Hiro's hair, he sighed happily.

"I knew I could."

_No one sets out to be a hero, but sometimes that's what we become. We chase the ghost to return a smile. I started this to find my brother. I figured that's where it would end but I was wrong, has Fred would put our origin story has finally come to a close but now our escapades have only just begun!_

* * *

_**Hey guys...I am so sorry that this took so long and i really hope it holds up to your guys patiences, my apologizes.**_

_**Well that's Finding Hiro is at the end. Kind of sad really but at the same time exciting because this is my first ever finished Fanfic! Celebrating! No time to move on to another story. But the real question is which one next?**_

_**Duskmuse vanishing with the rising moon!**_


End file.
